1. The Field Of The Invention.
This invention relates generally to improving performance of a combustible engine while reducing harmful emissions. More specifically, the invention relates to an advantageous method of providing oxygen enriched air in the intake of the combustible engine, and for providing a convenient method for replacement of an oxygen supplying system during routine car maintenance, where the system does not require a retrofit of an existing engine.
2. The State Of The Art
There are various methods and apparatus that have been developed for providing oxygen to a combustion engine. Generally, oxygen enriched air supplies are fed to combustion engines in an attempt to control pollution. Increased amounts of oxygen enables hydrocarbons to be burned more thoroughly in a combustion engine, thus decreasing their presence in emissions. The overall effect is to reduce particulates, visible smoke, and nitrous oxides.
While some of the benefits of introducing oxygen enriched air into a combustion engine are apparent, the methods and apparatuses devised to achieve this goal vary greatly. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,517, issued to Poola et al., the patent teaches a modified combustion engine. The combustion engine is modified by enabling it to selectively supply at least a portion of oxygen enriched air to an air intake of a combustion engine that is equipped with an air separation membrane device. Air is at least partially diverted from an air intake filter to the air separation membrane. The permeable membrane device separates a portion of the nitrogen in the ambient air so that oxygen enriched air is generated. The oxygen enriched air is supplied to a mixing chamber, along with ambient air, and then supplied to the intake of the engine. It should be apparent that substantial structure must be added to the combustion engine in order to supply the oxygen enriched air using this system. The system is so large that it is likely it would be difficult to retrofit existing combustion engines. It should also be noted that the system includes new valves, sensors, air flow piping, and a control system for selectively directing oxygen and nitrogen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,526, issued to Cullen et al., the patent teaches a polymeric oxygen enrichment device having a membrane exposed to engine vacuum on one side, and to ambient air on the other side, to thereby provide oxygen enriched air to the intake of a combustion engine. The system includes a valve, a blower, and a controller for operation of the valve and an air/fuel ratio, and for determining a desired air/fuel ratio. This system likewise is probably difficult to install as a retrofit in an existing combustion engine.
An alternative approach to the problem of how to provide oxygen enriched air to a combustion engine is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,450 (Meeks) and 4,681,071 (Smith). Both of these patents teach installation of an oxygen tank whose output is regulated as is it fed to the air intake of a combustion engine. This design has significant drawbacks such as the added weight of the oxygen tank, the refilling or replacement of the tank after it is empty, the dangers of the tank itself, and the space that must be found within an engine compartment.
A variation on the invention taught in Meeks and Smith is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,609 issued to Gerry. This system teaches a tank wherein oxygen is generated through a thermal and chemical process, or by electrolytic decomposition of water. A storage tank is also provided for storing oxygen that is generated. This system is probably more complicated than Meeks or Smith because of the logistics of replacement of reactants.
Other systems include one for introducing an oxidizer into a combustion chamber to thereby reduce emissions of noxious components in the exhaust gases (U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,304) and adjusting the air-fuel ratio in a widened lean burn range of engine operating conditions to thereby reduce emissions (U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,372).
What is needed is a way to reduce emissions of nitrogen oxides from a combustion engine which does not require modification to an existing combustion engine or engine compartment. The system should enable any combustion engine to not only reduce emissions, but also to increase fuel efficiency and increase power output thereof. The system should also be easy to install and replace.